Legend of Zelda: Modern Day Hero
by DriveRed
Summary: Join Tyler as he goes on a quest that his ancestor Link went on to defeat the evil Ganondorf, and save the ancestor of Zelda, Lindsey. Will include a wordlwide quest, using the OoT Temples, and bosses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Tyler was standing in front of a large building. He had a sword and a shield equipped with him. He knew what was in the building, and knew what had to be done. Slowly, he walked inside, holding the sword and shield close to him._

_He proceeded to go upstairs. It was a long trek since he was using the stairwell. Cautiously, he reached the top, and gasped. It was a large room, with a throne at the far end. Sitting in the throne was a man in dark black armor. Next to him, a girl about Tyler's age of 17, was trapped in a crystal, pounding on it trying to get out._

"_Ah yes, the Hero of Time. Come to save the Princess?" asked the man in black. He then stood up, and held out his hand. An energy orb formed in his hand, and before Tyler could do anything, the orb was fired at him._

Tyler woke up instantly, and rubbed his eyes. He had been having the same dream for the past 2 weeks now, and the effects of it were having its toll. He looked at his alarm clock; it read 5:30 AM. Groaning, he got out of bed, having to milk the cows.

Tyler lived on a farm. Not that it had mattered to anyone. He was one of the least popular kids at school, only having one true friend. He participated in football, and weight lifting, so he was also one of the stronger kids at school. He also had many secret admirers. Girls loved his short blonde hair, and his muscular build. However he only had eyes for one girl, Lindsey Zelds. She was Tyler's age, and had long blonde hair, and green eyes. She was tall and slender, and was very rich.

He went outside, and began to make his way over to the barn where the cows were kept. He had quickly glanced at the side of the barn where two long sticks were propped up. One of the things that made Tyler different than others, his father had trained him in being a swordsman.

"You never know when you will need it." his father had told him.

It was 7:30 AM when Tyler had entered his school. He walked over to his locker and begun fiddling with the lock when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sara standing behind him. Sara was his best friend, and stood at 5'0, and looked like one hug would crush her. She had medium length red hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a green dress with a brown belt, and black heels. She had on hoop earrings, and her class ring, a silver band with a green gem in it.

She smiled at him. "Hey Mister Tough Guy. What's with the look?" she asked, pointing at his outfit. Tyler looked down. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and grey shoes.

"Um, the clothes I put on this morning." he replied.

Sara laughed. "I'm kidding Tyler. You look like you had a rough night. You OK?" she asked him in a concerned tone.

Tyler sighed. He had told her of these dreams before. Luckily he could trust her. "I've had the same dream last night that I have been having the past two weeks." he told her.

Sara looked sympathetic. "The one of you going into the building?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Hopefully these dreams pass in time." she told him, giving him a hug.

There was then a voice behind them. They both turned around and saw their principal Mr. Gan standing behind them. He stood about 5'11, and was very tan person. Jokes went around that he tanned everyday to keep up his look. He had spiky dark red hair, and evil looking eyes. He was a very mean principal, especially to Tyler, Lindsey, and Sara.

"That is a violation of school conduct Sara. No hugging. That will be a write up for you." Mr. Gan said coldly to Sara. Sara backed away in fear. Mr. Gan had a good way of scaring the students, and even the faculty.

Tyler however stepped forward to Mr. Gan. "Why don't you just go back to your office? Leave her alone and go bother the actual asshole kids. " Tyler flat out said.

Mr. Gan glared at Tyler, and put his face in front of Tyler's. "I'd be real careful who you talk to boy. I'm not afraid to make your life hell." he told Tyler coldly. He then stalked away.

"You didn't have to do that Tyler." Sara told him in a small voice.

"I don't care. He's an asshole principal who needs to get fired." Tyler snapped. He immediately stopped when he saw Lindsey walk by. She was wearing her hair long today, and had on a pink shirt, and Capri pants. She had on her usually jewelry, a neclace, rings, and earrings. She went to her locker, and began opening it.

"Earth to Tyler!" Sara's voice rang in Tyler's ears. Tyler snapped out of his trance and looked at Sara.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Never mind." Sara said, rolling her eyes. She then sighed and walked away.

Tyler stood there wondering what was going on, but it wasn't long before the bell went off. Tyler then ran off to class, before he was late.

In his office, Mr. Gan closed the door, and sat down at his desk. "It is nearly time. Only if those two knew what I planned to do with them. It will be my ultimate revenge!" he said to himself evilly. He then began to plan his ultimate revenge.

**Howdy fans. I know this is different from my Power Rangers fan fiction, but I had to make a fan fiction about my favorite video game The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. This may not be as good, but I hope it is just as good as my Power Rangers stories.**

**What doe Mr. Gan have in store? Find out next time on Legend of Zelda: the Modern Day Hero**


	2. An Evil Plan Unfolds

Chapter Two

Tyler went home after a long day at school. He was tired, and had a massive head ache. School hadn't been easy since his encounter with Mr. Gan. He had did decent on a Math test, zoned out in English while reading _The Great Gatsby_, which caused him to get yelled at by his English teacher. In lunch he had sat with Sara, and Melanie, another local farm girl, and ate the worst lunch of his life, liver and onions. He excelled in Gym class, playing dodge ball, and finally had a long bus ride home.

He walked into his house and proceeded to grab a couple of cookies, and went upstairs to his room. He threw his bag down, and collapsed on his bed. He then proceeded to fall asleep.

He then began to have another dream._ In his dream, he was walking through a forest. He still had the sword and shield by him, but now he had a bright orb with wings next to him. They reached the front of what looked like an ancient building, a very big ancient building, that was connected to a mountain side._

"_Go on in Tyler. She needs our help." the bright orb had told him._

_Slowly, Tyler walked in. He walked into an opening, and two grey wolves appeared out of nowhere and attacked. Tyler pulled out his sword and with two strikes, killed them both. He then walked through another door, and gasped at what he saw._

_He saw Sara, bound in chains, laying on what looked like an elevator, that was surrounded by 4 multi colored flamed torches. She looked up and him. "Tyler! Help me!" she screamed._

_Suddenly, the elevator went down into a floor, and the multi colored flames went out, and 4 ghosts appeared, and went into different directions. All Tyler could hear was Sara's cries for help._

_A voice then rang out through out the room. "If you want to save your dear little friend, defeat the Poe sisters, and a final challenge, and maybe she will be spared!" the voice said. There was then a horrible laugh._

Tyler jolted up from his dream, quickly threw on his shoes, and ran out of his house, and towards Sara's house. He sprinted the two miles that separated them, knack once there, pounded on her front door.

A few seconds later, Sara opened the door, a quizzical look on her face, and a sandwich in her hand.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Bad dream…in a weird building…you were screaming…ghosts…a evil voice." was all that Sara could understand.

"Say what now?" she asked in a very confused voice.

Sighing, Tyler walked into her house. Figuring this was going to be a long day.

Mr. Gan sat in his office at the school. He had been planning all day, and now it was time to start his revenge. " I couldn't beat those brats Link, and Leda, but I can beat their successors!" he said to himself.

He then left his office, and proceeded to his first targets home; Lindsey.

Lindsey sat in her room, playing with her necklace. She had a feeling that the day hadn't been right since she got up that morning. Mr. Gan had been giving her dirty looks like usual, which was a daily thing since she had started high school. Her friends however, didn't act any differently; they were all spoiled rotten rich girls.

Lindsey may have been rich, but she wasn't snotty, stuck up, or spoiled. She worked hard for everything she had owned and had done so far. She was a rather polite girl, who cared more about others than herself.

She also found herself attracted to a boy at school, Tyler. He was a plain teenage guy, nothing special about him, yet she felt like he had something significant about him, something important that would happen between them two.

She snapped out of her thought process when she heard a giant explosion from her backyard. She ran out of her room and downstairs to see her parents thrown in each direction.

"Mom, Dad!" she cried out. She ran over to help them, but who she saw caught her eye. Mr. Gan stood in her living room, smiling at her. "Mr. Gan! What are you doing here? I'm calling the cops!" Lindsey yelled at him.

"You will do no such thing girl. And do not call me Mr. Gan." he told her. He then began to glow, and change. He then turned into a more sinister looking man in black armor, and a long red cloak. "I prefer if you called me Ganondorf, just as your ancestor did." he said.

Lindsey gasped, and reached for the phone, only to have it blasted from her hands. Ganondorf then summoned two skeleton wielding swords, who ran and seized Lindsey.

"Stalfos, take her back to my castle. I have other business to attend to." Ganondorf said. The Stalfos, and Lindsey disappeared. Ganondorf then proceeded to his next victims house, Tyler's.

Elsewhere, a bright orb with wings appeared outside of Tyler's house. "After many years, I'm finally useful again!" the orb cried. It looked around the house and saw no sign of life. "Oh no! Ganondorf couldn't have gotten him already! Think Navi ol' girl." Navi said to herself. She then caught a sense of where he may be, and proceeded off to find him.

**Navi's returned! (Man how I hated her In the game!), and Mr. Gan has revealed himself to be Ganondorf, and kidnapped Lindsey. Will Navi reach Tyler in time?**


End file.
